Emboscada
by Hina Sora
Summary: " Estaba en una misión, agradecía los días de tormento que paso entrenando con Horo Horo, Anna y Ren Tao; sin ellos ahora no podría haber adquirido una posesión de armas de su cadena y su amiga espriritú- hada del bosque Fawn." ... ( jaja una disculpa, apenas vi que le falto un capitulo al fic ya lo agregué... :p Pasen y lean please )
1. Chapter 1

'

Hola hola aquí subo un pequeño fanfic que hoice para una actividad de un metroflog (si todavia existe jeje) , espero que les guste..

sin mas que decir, a lo que viene.

**Dcm:** shaman King ni sus personajes me pertenecen

* * *

Emboscada; había sido una trampa.

El alboroto formado por las rocas que caían, los hombres a su alrededor y su brazo herido lo confirmaban.

Observó con sus ojos azules la persona frente a ella; aquel hombre chino de ojos oscuros, cabellos cortos negros con dos flequillos largos en cada lado de su rostro y aquella arma en sus manos.

—No escaparás con eso pequeña mocosa—sonrió después de pronunciar esas palabras de forma gruesa y lenta.

—no lo creo —respondió con seguridad y un brillo de confianza en sus orbes, sostuvo con más firmeza el bolso donde al parecer se encontraba el tesoro que habían robado a los grandes espiritús y ahora ella se encontraba en la misión de recupérarlo, debía admitirlo, le había costado trabajo porque bajar al subterraneo sola no le fue una tarea fácil, es por ello que no dejaría que se lo quitaran fácilmente.

el hombre frunció las cejas y observó a la adolescente frente a él.

Era una belleza natural con aire de inocencia y ternura, cabellos celestes, ojos azules, labios bien formados, Una perfecta femenina figura que apenas se notaba a pesar de la ropa que traía puesta y debido a su edad.

El hombre se relamió los labios; la chica no se inmuto.  
—Es una lástima que seas pequeña aún —pronunció gélido.  
Pilika lo miró con recelo, balanceó su cadena y la dirigió varias veces hacia el hombre al tiempo que se alejaba corriendo en zig-zag con el fin de evadir los ataques dirigidos hacia su persona, ya que, si tomaba en cuenta, se encontraba en el subterraneo, entre dos peñascos por donde apenas y entraba la luz y daba a notar que tan profundo estaba el lugar.

Corría mientras jadeaba por el esfuerzo. En estos momentos agradecía los días de tormento que paso entrenando con su hermano Horo Horo, Anna y alguna veces Ren Tao; sin ellos tres, ahora no podría ni mantenerse de pie, ni mucho menos haber adquirido una posesión de armas de su cadena y su amiga espriritú- hada del bosque Fawn.

Sin embargo, cuando menos lo pensó, fue atacada a sus espaldas con un gran impacto haciendo que el suelo abriera otra grieta enorme y pilika callera en su profundidad en el…

* * *

Reviews ?


	2. Chapter 2

Continuo con la segunda parte :)

_DCM: Shaman kin le pertenece a sus respectivos autores_

* * *

Abrió los ojos de golpe, lo primero que atinó a buscar es si su bolso aun se encontraba con ella y así fue, revisó aquel tesoro en forma de copa y grabados y se aseguró que no tuviera ningún daño.

Luego se incorporo poco a poco mientras Fawn la observaba depositándose en el hombro de ella a lo cual Pilika le sonrio.  
- estoy bien – Se sentaría un poco recargándose en una roca que estaba ahí con ayuda de la luz que emitía Fawn, notaria su brazo en peor estado pues le sangraba y raspadas por su rostro.

Se sentía fatal y no sólo físicamente si no porque, antes de haberse metido al subterráneo había discutido con su hermano ya que últimamente convivía más con Ren Tao y los celos posesivos de el se presentaron en ese instante.  
-es un idiota- musitó para sí mientras recordaba lo ocurrido.

Flash back-  
- Pilika - Expresó con enfado interrumpiendo su platica con Ren.  
- ¿ya vas a comenzar? – suspiró cansada mirando como Ren los ignoraba y se alejaba del lugar.  
- Mmmm…. Como hermano mayor…  
- -como hermano mayor eres un tonto –lo interrumpió de golpe –y no digas ni una palabra que yo no digo nada de las amiguitas que traes a la casa.  
- Eso es otra cosa pilika!..  
- Es lo mismo! – se cruzo de brazos dándole la espalda

- Ya comenzaron de nuevo – Reiría divertido Yoh mientras los miraba.  
- Mientras Horo horo no hable de más… –Diría Ren

- -Ahh! PILIKA! – mostraría su enfado Horo horo – eres una tonta.  
- -Algun problema Por serlo? – contestaría a la defensiva la chica  
- Pues Mucho problema … -  
- Entonces si soy una carga para ti ojala no salga viva de la misión – diría en forma de amenaza  
- -Ojala… me harías un favor –le contestaría realmente molesto sin darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir.  
Horo horo reaccionó al instante que su hermana cambio su mirada y se hecho a andar sin tomar en cuenta que el la estaba llamando.  
- Ahora si que metiste la pata – le diría Ren en forma de burla.  
- Ya e di cuenta cabeza de pico –  
- -Cómo me dijiste cabeza hueca?..  
Fin del flash back.  
Y eso fue lo que escuchó antes de dejar a todos atrás.

-Aun que sea un idiota, quiero a mi hermano –diría con un tono triste.  
De pronto, Fawn le avisó que alguien se acercaba así que rápidamente se levantó y comenzó a caminar deprisa.

Como pudo esquivó las rocas que había y terminó dentro de otra cueva que se encontraba en el subterráneo.

Ahí se llevó un gran susto ya que sintió que alguien se acercaba, a lo cual con mucho cuidado se incorporó hacia atrás tratando de ocultar el destello de brillo que emanaba Fawn con sus manos.

-no temas – escucho una voz aspera, calida y divertida reírse.

Luego una lámpara se encendió y comprobó que de un anciano se trataba, traía una mochila consigo y unas herramientas.

-Te mostraré la salida- le sonrió cálidamente a la chica .  
-un momento, ¿Quien es usted? –preguntó curiosa desconfiando un poco .  
- Soy Satori, a menudo viajo a este subterraneo y logré ver que esos hombres llevan rato siguiéndote, dime pequeña, eres un shaman verdad? – pregunto con curiosidad el anciano.  
-si, aunque aun estoy en entrenamiento – diría con algo de timidez mientras seguía al anciano –  
- Dirás que estoy algo loco, pero me gusta pasar mi tiempo aquí, como verás traigo mi equipaje para estar por estos rumbos por un par de días, ya un anciano como yo no tiene algo más interesante que hacer. -reiría  
- Ya veo – Sonreiría cálidamente la chica – por cierto… - se adelantaría al mismo nivel que el anciano – Me llamo Pilika y ella es Fawn .

-es un gusto señoritas – diría en un gesto cortez el anciano antes de detenerse en seco – Ya llegamos, difícilmente lograrán verte por aquí.

Le señalaba el anciano, ya se encontraban al exterior de lo que parecía ser un bosque .

-por aquí fue donde entré yo, así que nadie me vio, sigue más adelante y ten cuidado al término de los árboles ya que ví que por ahí andaban meriodando estos sujetos.

-Entendido – afirmaría pilika acatando las ordenes dell anciano que tenia en frente.  
-gracias abuelito – le daría un abrazo en forma de agradecimiento para después despedirse.  
-Ten cuidado pequeña – le advertiría Satori.

Y así se despidió.

Minutos despues se encontraba Pilika lavando sus heridas cercas de un lago que estaba en aquel lugar junto con Fawn.  
- Pronto llegaremos - le sonrió a su amiga para que no se preocupara o para que al menos no notara su nerviosismo , no duró mucho tiempo, puesto que presentía que alguien mas las estaba siguiendo por lo que como pudo tomó las cosas y corrió a esconderse tras unos arbustos notando que no solo era 1 persona la que los seguía si no que eran más de 5 los que le seguían el rastro...


	3. Chapter 3

Iba corriendo y su aliento sonaba agitado, como pudo se las arregló para lidiar con esos sujetos en una pequeña batalla en la que salió nuevamente herida y avanzaba corriendo a toda prisa pues sabía bien que todo era una trampa.

-vamos Fawn -

Llegó al lugar donde se llevaría a cabo el encuentro de todos los shamanes; su corazón latió con más fuerza. Sus ojos escanearon el gran templo y los cercanos a este. Observó a varios enemigos ocultos.

Tenía que llegar con los chicos para avisarles.

La sangre de su brazo caía gota a gota; lentamente. Se sintió un poco mareada, pero en segundos se repuso. Observó un camino por donde pasar entre los arboles y que la ocultaran .

Escuchó varios pasos; seguramente de algunos de las personas contrarias. Su corazón se detuvo al ver salir del primer edificio del templo a su hermano y Ren repentinamente..

—¿Por qué vienes así? — preguntó Horo horo que al verla se había relajado un poco ya que era la última que faltaba.

"Siempre una niña tonta" pensó al verla herida pero con algo de felicidad; con los años se acostumbró a ella, tanto que sus discusiones se convirtieron en simple pretexto para llamar la atención del otro.

Algo andaba mal; lo percibió Ren cuando ella no exclamó su usual "hermano tonto" ni le replicó a el, a Ren por su forma de recibirla tan ignorándor ; la miró directamente a sus ojos azules, y notó la preocupación de los mismos.

Escuchó el ruido de una explosión; en segundos ella delante de él —dandole la espalda —con la posesión de armas lista de su cadena en sus manos y el fuego de la descarga de su cadena dirigiéndose hacia un lugar en específico.

Ambos escucharon un quejido masculino y miraron a un hombre desconocido caer al piso.

Ahora no veían su femenino rostro; únicamente la espalda de Pilika; y como ella buscaba algo con sus ojos en el templo continuo; una vez encontró lo buscado. Lanzó nuevamente su cadena; y un hombre cayó desde el techo.

—¿Pero que…? —no terminó de preguntar Horo Horo cuando escuchó su voz.

— es una emboscada, estamos en peligro. Tienes que ir y avisar a los demás —. La voz era firme y no daba lugar a protesta; y aunque Horo Horo quiso replicar; proteger el lugar era su prioridad.

Repentinamente una risa muy familiar se hizo presente, era Yoh que se encontraba recargado en uno de los árboles – tranquilos , todo estará bien –

-¡No te lo tomes tan a la ligera! – Le replicaron Ren y Horo Horo a lo cual el muchacho despreocupado solo rió de nuevo.

- Amidamaru – Llamó a su espiritú acompañante el chico  
- Si Amo Yoh – le contestaría.

- No son grandes oponentes – Diría Hao en tono jugueton y de arrogancia – Pero, vamos a divertirnos –bajaría del techo en un salto repentino.

—Hermano… —murmuró;  
El chico se detuvo, esperando qué más diría ella; pero observó la fémina cabeza negar y decir —luego te diré.

—Iré por ayuda para que te atiendan , te la encargó Ren y Pilika…. Cuidate

Pilika sonrió al escuchar ese murmuró seguido del azote de la puerta al cerrarse.

—Lamentó no haber tenido cuidado Hermano —susurró — también lamento no haberme disculpado contigo.

Su brazo soltaba aquel carmesí con mayor fluidez, y ahora su pecho izquierdo empezaba a humedecerse con rapidez del mismo líquido.

-¡ Pilika ¡ - exclamó Tamao seguida de Anna al verla herida, pero ésta no giró su cabeza al llamado.

-no le queda mucho tiempo – exclamaría Anna con su peculiar tono de indiferencia–

Pilika no se atrevió a mirar a Ren; no quería que le viera así de débil e inútil. A pesar de los entrenamiento seguía siendo —como Anna diría — débil..

Únicamente pronunció lo más firme y serio que pudo con algo de calidez- Gracias Ren – dejando su cuerpo caer pesadamente a lo cual Ren Tao la sujetó fuertamente.

Horo Horo alcanzó a observarla y se quedó estatico.

-¡Pilika! .. oye niña ... – El chico de pelo morado la llamo tratanddo de comprobar su respiración ya que su cuerpo estaba helado….


	4. Chapter 4

_última parte, no me odien por el final jaja, lo hice así por Yoh que yo sabía que le iba a encantar! . _

_DSC: Shaman king le pertenece a sus respectivos autores-_

* * *

Blanco.  
Fue lo que observó al abrir sus ojos azules, pensó que estaba en el paraiso por lo que cerro los ojos nuevamente.

- Niña - la llamaron.

- ¿ Ren? - reconoció la voz, por lo que la chica abrió los ojos encontrandose muy de cercas con el rostro de Ren hechandose a gritar ya que se habia asustado - aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

- ¡Hermanaaaa! - corrió Horo horo a abrazarla en forma de proteccion apretandola demasiado - ¿ves? la asustaste cabeza de pico..

- ¡ Mejor fijate lo que estas haciendo tonto ! - le respondió Ren con algo de sonrojo señalandole al lugar donde Horo Horo había puesto su mano .

- HER- MA- NO - pilika ya se encontraba molesta y avergonzada, pues el abrazo de su hermano habia hecho que por error pusiera sus manos en su pecho - LARGOOOO! ...

¡PUM! un golpe se escuchó .

- Que cruel eres - se sobaría el golpe de su mejilla. -y yo que estaba preocupado por ti, casi estabas muerta-  
-Tu tienes la culpa, pervertido - se burlaría Ren.  
- Fue por puro error -  
- A claro ... -

Se escucharía repentinamente una risita en el marco de la puerta.

- ¿ves? Te dije que Anna lo podría arreglar Horo Horo - reiría nuevamente el joven Yoh quien caminaría hacia donde estaban los demás.  
- Si y gracias Yoh, de no haber sido por Anna, no tendría a mi pequeña hermana ahorita con vida - Le depositaría un beso en la frente de pilika de una manera muy tierna provocando que esta se sonrojara .

-Si gracias Yoh , pero Oigan chicos ... - llamaría la atención de los jovenes presentes sentandose en su cama -  
-¿que pasa hermana? - Preguntaría Horo Horo.  
- ¿ Y la pelea ? -  
- ¿Era obio quien ganaria no? - aclararía Ren.  
- Todo se arregló no te preocupes - le contesraía Yoh a lo que Pilika le sonreiría, pero cambiaría su expresión al notar algo extraño en el hombro de Yoh .  
- ¿una mordida? - preguntaría extrañada la chica apuntando hacia donde la marca se encontraba .

Y todos voltearon poniendo al chico en un ambiente incomodo.  
- ya dilo, ¿quien fue ? - preguntaría Horo Horo con tono burlesco

a lo que Yoh solo rió nerviosamente sonrojandose sin decir nada..

Nadie había notado la presencia de Hao, pues estaba recargado en la pared de afuera del cuarto.

- Andaa dilo pillin ¿ quien te mordió ahi -

Yoh sólo siguió riendose.

-Ya se las arreglará - comentó Hao, quien no pudo evitar reír al oir como lo cuestionaban de "esa" pequeña mordida ..

* * *

_Reviews?_

_dejen deperdido uno :)_

_Nos leemos luego, disculpen si me salí del contexto de la personalidad del personaje _


End file.
